Puppy Love
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: A short, fluffy oneshot about the Inu no Taisho and lady Izayoi. Warning: very fluffy, strangely poetic, Souunga's commentary, and very detailed discriptions.


I had nothing better to do with the time on my hands but write this.

Disclaimer: InuYasha is copyrighted the almighty Rumiko Takahashi, not some penniless student.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Izayoi?" the great demon asked his lover.

"Of course I am!" she laughed. They were in a field in the centre of a mountain valley. The field was fairly large, ringed on all sides by trees. Long grass and tall flowers in many colours grew up to thigh's height. A stream filled with cool, sweet mountain water cut threw the valley, filling the air with the sound of water flowing against rock. Among the trees and flowers, birds sang and butterflies in bright colours flitted from sweet smelling flower to sweet smelling flower.

Izayoi and the demon lord were seated on two large rocks, facing one another. The stones sat in the small space between where the grass ended and the stream. Izayoi was dressed in a light yukata, light pink in colour with a pattern of cranes and flowing designs, much like the water in the nearby stream. Her hair was pulled back into a braid. The Inu no Taisho wore what he always did, a white kimono with a splash of blue, mostly covered by his armour. As usual, his hair was pulled up in a ponytail. His swords, Tetsusaiga, Tensaiga and Souunga rested against a nearby boulder, Souunga occasionally making comments, and the two others telling him to shut up.

"Please?" she begged.

The lord seemed to think about it. Izayoi put her hands in front of her and opened her eyes wide, giving her a look of adorable innocence. Finally, the general gave in.

"Fine, you win," he sighed good-naturedly. He put his hand down onto his knee, and then drew himself up.

"Please stand back, Izayoi, I don't know whether or not my aura will hurt you as I transform."

_Yes, pathetic human, we wouldn't want you to get __**hurt**__ now would we?_ Souunga sneered.

_**Shut up!**_ Both Tensaiga and Tetsusaiga chorused back.

The Daiyoukai, overhearing his swords' comments, grinned at his love.

"How about you stand behind my swords? They'll give some added protection."

Izayoi returned his smile, and did as told.

_Great, now we're __**babysitting**__. When will the fun end?_ Souunga thought sarcastically.

"_If you do not shut up, I will ask Toutousai to reforge you into a butter knife,"_ a new voice, that of the demon Saya, told the sword of hell.

Souunga knew that Toutousai couldn't do that.

_Or could he?_ teased Tensaiga.

_Shut up, all of you!_

_That goes for you, too._

Souunga took the advice, and became still.

Izayoi crept behind the rock the swords were held up against, motioning with her head when she was ready.

The lord returned her smile as a strong wind blew, knocking his hair out of his white ponytail. After a small flash of youki, the taisho was fully transformed.

He had become a large white dog, almost as tall as blue. His mouth was filled with fangs, a hand's length from where they entered his gums Izayoi herself. His long fur was fairly unruly; his scleras were blood red, and his irises to their finely pointed tips. Claws the size of knives jutted out from his large paws.

He turned his great head towards the princess.

"What do you think?" he asked, his voice deep and growling.

Izayoi carefully picked her way around the Swords of World Conquest and the boulder on which they rested.

She walked over to the Daiyoukai and gingerly put a hand on his soft coat. When she deemed it okay, she threw her arms around the lord's neck.

"You are so _cute!_" she laughed as she caressed the dog demon. After a moment, she straightened up, and put a hand on the demon's forehead.

"Just like a puppy!"

The lord sighed, the returned her enthusiasm with a lick from his large tongue.

"So cute!" Izayoi repeated, hugging the lord's giant head.

_Milord, you can kill her now…_ muttered Souunga.

_Sou'unga, know what?_ Asked Tetsusaiga. _**You can shut up now!**_

Bastard.

_The same to you._

_Touché._

_Speak French now?_

_Both of you, be quite. _Tensaiga's voice interrupted the argument.

After that, it was a fairly normal afternoon with those two. I meant five. No, wait, six, with the three swords and Saya…

… But the maids never did find out why Izayoi's yukata was covered in long, white fur…

* * *

...I just _had_ to add in some humour with the swords... Anyway, please tell me your opinions.

* * *


End file.
